Flames of White Light
Flames of White Light is the first season of Dragon Winx and is a Yu-Gi-Oh! and Winx Club crossover created by Vengie D that will soon air on FanFiction.net. Synopsis "Bloom Peters and Seto Kaiba are best friends who live normal lives in the city of Domino until two princesses from Planet Andros and Mythos arrive to escape a war between the realms. Not only do they help the two unlock their mysterious powers, but other girls whose families also ran away from their realm learn of their destinies: They are all fairies from different worlds in a place called Magix. The princesses, Aisha and Cassiopeia, persuade their new friends to attend Alfea in order to grow their powers to help cleanse the realms of evil. '' ''While Bloom and her new fairy friends are immediately placed in Alfea, Seto becomes a student of Red Fountain with an ulterior motive to gather clues to find his younger brother and an Earth girl who both went missing at the same time. In Alfea, Bloom forms the Winx Club with her roommates along with Phoebe Kaiba, Seto's younger sister, and her roommates. '' ''Throughout their first year at Alfea, the girls battle evil witches called the Trix, bond with both magical and non-magical warriors of Red Fountain called the Specialists, and go on an incredible journey to discover themselves and uncover their true destinies." Characters Winx Club *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom Peters, the founding member of the Winx Club who was brought to Earth by her biological sister, Daphne Coleman, before her home planet of Sparks was destroyed. She grew up in Domino City living with adopted parents Vanessa and Mike Peters, a florist and a firefighter respectfully. She is also the childhood friend of Seto, Phoebe, Mokuba, and Koryn Kaiba. In the first episode, she discovers she is a fairy and soon goes to Magix to attend the fairy school, Alfea. *TBA as Phoebe Kaiba *TBA as Stella Summers *TBA as Flora Marigold *TBA as Musa Harper *TBA as Tecna Vector *TBA as Aisha Abano Specialists *TBA as Seto Kaiba *TBA as Yugi Moto *TBA as Joey Wheeler *TBA as Tristan Taylor Villains *TBA as Icy Trix *TBA as Darcy Trix *TBA as Stormy Trix *TBA as Mana the Witch of Black Chaos *TBA as Cea Supporting Characters *TBA as Cassiopeia Black *TBA as Azrael the Blue Eyes White Dragon *TBA as Koryn Kaiba *TBA as Selena Wheeler *TBA as Crystal Taylor *TBA as Halle Taylor *TBA as Kaya Moto *TBA as Mokuba Kaiba *TBA as Mike and Vanessa Peters Episodes Winx Forms Aisha Winx.jpg|Aisha, Magic Winx CassiopeiaFaryWinx.jpg|Cassiopeia, Magic Winx Stella Winx.png|Stella, Magic Winx Flora Winx.png|Flora, Magic Winx Musa Winx.jpg|Musa, Magic Winx Tecna Winx.jpg|Tecna, Magic Winx Bloom Winx.png|Bloom, Magic Winx Trivia * The name "Flames of White Light" comes from the source of Bloom and Seto's powers: The Dragon Flame and the White Light respectfully. * The plot will differ drastically from Season 1 of Winx Club except for the final battle against the Trix which will only be altered slightly. * The main Specialists characters of Winx Club have all been replaced by Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Seto (and later Mokuba). * Despite being half-fairy, Seto and (later Mokuba) attend Red Fountain in Season 1. * Most of the characters will be listed with their 4Kids VAs unless otherwise specified in the Trivia section.